Iona
by Nagiiisa-san
Summary: It's either you fight to survive or you die. (FOREVER ON HIATUSSSSS!)
1. Prolouge

**Me: I'm here with a fanfic from my friend. I hope you guys will enjoy! Please give reviews while you are at!**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Disclaimer: Saya belongs to my friend. **

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

This is a memory from when I was in elementary school...

"_Saya! Where are you?" Her mother asked._

"_No where." Saya says and ran to the closet._

"_Argh! I'm gonna get you!" Her mother roared playfully._

"_Eeek!" Saya shouts and ran out of the closet._

That was only a memory though. The peaceful life that I never think will come back. It's the year 20XX and war broke down, new things emerges while the old goes down. The world now goes by the survival of the fittest. Civilization **gone. ** People would want to reach Haven but the only way to survive is to fight or die.

I am alone.

I am nobody.

Help me? There's nothing you can even do.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Me: That's that!**


	2. The First Mission

**Me: Here's chapter 1! I hope you guys enjoy and R&amp;R!**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Reminder: Saya is the MC! Kuma and Sota are the supporting characters.**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

"Team 623, come in."

Nagisaka Kuma and Kasamune Sota walked into the office of the commander. They both bowed at the man in front of them.

"You are going to you first mission. Assassinate Kazegawa Saya."

While continuing to bow, Kuma and Sota both said, "Yes, commander."

He dismissed them with a wave of his hand. "Go. Failure will not be permitted."

They both left with smiles on their faces.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Later, Kuma's room..._

"Oi, Kummaaa." Sota complained. "When are we leaving?"

She looked at him crossly. "Shut up, dumbass. We didn't pack yet." She threw him a bag. "Here you go."

He looked inside the bag. "What's in here?" The brownhead nearly dumped it all out until something hit the wall besides him. There was smoke coming out of the hole on the wall. It was also a few inches away from his face. The raven placed one of her guns besides her.

"Dump everything out of that and pack everything we need for this mission."

He sweatdropped. "O...Okay." Sota picked up a random book from the floor. He inspected it and grinned. "I never knew you read."

Kuma became bright red and she threw another book at him. It hit him on the head.

"Owww, what was that for?" Sota complained while rubbing the sore spot. "All I did was pick up a book..." He got bombarded by a barrage of books that were thrown by Kuma.

"_LEAVE!" _The raven screamed as the brownhead scurried away.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Much. Much later..._

They walked through the forest towards Akai Ringo.

Kuma held the map while Sota stayed on the rear. He was groaning after they had left and as they were walking towards the village. She looked back at him with an annoyed look.

"Would you shut up? Why are you even groaning?"

"It's only because Kuma was being to me. ~~"

The raven ducked as she walked near a hanging branch. "You were touching my things."

"It doesn't mean you have to throw books at me. ~"He said as he ripped the branch away.

She didn't say anything as she abruptly stopped. Sota crashed into her and stumbled backwards. "Why did you stop?" The brownhead asked as he maintained his footing.

"There was something on the trees."Kuma continued walking again. "Maybe it just my imagination..."

The brownhead scratched his head and shrugged.

The raven stopped again and called out to him. "Oi! I'll leave you behind!"

"Hai, hai!" He replied as he ran up to catch up with her.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Somewhere near Akai Ringo_

Kazegawa Saya sat on a rock while staring at the lively village. A small bird went flying towards her. She raised a finger and it perched on it. The brunette stared into its eyes. They remained like that for a minute until the bird became wooden and fell off her finger.

Without a word, she stood up and stared at the quiet forest.

"Can you even get me, little assassins?"

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Me: Done! I wonder how their fight is going to turn out. O-o**

**Kuma: Oiiii, it sounds like you're going to enjoy writing this...**

**Me: Of course! **


	3. Meeting

**Me: I'm here with Chapter 2! I hope you guys will R&amp;R and enjoy! **

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Reminder: Saya is the MC! Kuma and Sota are the supporting characters. (I lied! They are the main characters as well but Saya is the main main character!)**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

They both hid behind the trees while peeking on the village. Kuma saw the brunette sitting near the village's entrance. The raven looked at Sota and he nodded.

_Boost Legs! _Then, he disappeared without a trace. But Kuma knew that he is somewhere in the air. He came closer to the still form and raised a foot. The brownhead brought brought it down fast until something held his leg.

"Wha…?!" Whatever grabbed his leg threw him away from Saya. He managed to land on the ground without hitting anything else. The raven saw what the thing standing next to their target is.

_Is that… Is that a bodyguard made out of the freaking ground?! It wasn't even there when we arrived! _Kuma wielded one of her guns and jumped into the air.

_Fire Arrow_. A bullet, now in form of a arrow, hit the ground bodyguard. It burst into flames and it disintegrated.

"Sota! Are you alright?" She called out as she landed next to her partner.

"Yeah I'm fine. But man, this lady is something."

"Shut up."

They both nodded at each other and the brownhead stood up.

"Let's do this!" _BOOST Strength!_

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_As the fight goes on..._

"That should keep them busy for a little bit," Saya says while watching them from a distance. "I've been in too many fights but this will keep them busy. While my earth soldiers fight, there must be something…"

_Boost Strength! _** BOOM**_ Boost Legs! _** BOOM**

"Idiot, stop wasting your power! Remember, they are just a distraction! Use your sight to find Saya while I back you up!" The raven screams while continuing to destroy the soldiers.

"Oh! Your right!" _BOOST '1st sense' SIGHT! _

_Shit! _The brunette grabbed the air around her. _Cloak of Invisibility! _She begins to run further away from the fighting.

"Even if I don't see you, I will find you!" Sota calls out. _BOOST '2nd sense' SMELL! _"Oi Kuma! I found her!"

"Then what are you waiting for? GO!"

He crouched down. _BOOST legs!_

Sota lands somewhere near the invisible Saya. "Um hey, can I ask you to just turn yourself in so there won't be anymore fighting?"

She snorted. "Piss off idiot. I don't deal with guys like you."

"Man..." The brownhead sighs. "Why am I the idiot? Well it doesn't seem like you want to compromise. I'll just have to fight."

_BOOST Strength! _He did a roundhouse kick towards her side.

At the last minute, Saya turned visible and willed her body to change. _Body of Steel!_

**BOOM**

The impact caused him to skid backwards. "Not bad for a girl."

The brunette also skid back an inch. "Not bad for an idiot."

This ticked him off. "WHO'S THE IDIOT?!"

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

"Ugh, this is taking forever!" Kuma screams in frustration. _Fire Turbulence! _

The earth soldiers that were coming towards her were all destroyed from the flames. But the ones behind them started to form together and it formed into a bigger version of itselves.

"Well… finally." The raven ran towards the last obstacle._ Storm of Fire! _

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_It seems like my earth soldiers are down to their last move. _Saya thought as she went back to being invisible. _Damn, I need to find a way to escape…_

"Kazegawa Saya! Where are you?!" The brownhead shouts in anger.

_Hmph! What a hot headed idiot! _An idea popped into her mind. _I got it! _She stopped and willed herself to make a clone of herself. _Reflection._

Not a minute wasted, the clone was kneeling in front of her. The brunette pointed at Sota. "Go distract him as long as you can."

"Yes ma'am!" It calmly walked towards him as Saya went the opposite direction. It stopped and stood in front of him with a smirk. "I'm right here, idiot."

"Oh? You're still calling me an idiot?" He went into fighting stance. "Don't expect me to go easy on you since you're a girl."

"Hmph! I like to see you try." It beckon its hand. "Come at me."

_Good. He fell for it. _Saya couldn't suppress her laughter. _Good bye, you hot headed idiot._

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

The giant earth soldier did not waste a second. It quickly made a giant wall that blocked the flames that would have destroyed it completely. It then form a gun and rapidly fired earth bullets at the raven.

"Like that will ever hit me!" She quickly put back her guns and wielded her sword. _Sword of Flame! _The flames quickly surrounded her sword, allowing her to destroy the bullets and it had also caused her hair to become flaming red. Kuma grinned. "I saved this move for you especially. ~" _Ring of Fire!_

A huge circle of flames quickly surrounded her. The raven ran towards the giant earth soldier, which put up a wall a moment too late. She leaped onto its body and stabbed her sword through its chest. "This is the end!"

The soldier formed by Saya disintegrated completely in the flames. The raven sighed as the fire died off. _How is Sota doing? _She ran towards the direction of where he and Saya are fighting. _Did he get her?_

As she went near the fighting, Kuma noticed something really wrong. Thier target did not seem to fight as fast that she was expecting her to be. Then, the raven noticed that her skin started to shine dully. _What…? _She quickly wielded one of her guns and shot 'Saya' through the head. 'She' crumpled and faded away. Sota immediately stopped whatever he is doing.

"Kuma...? What are you...?" He couldn't finish his sentence since she ran over to him at full speed and kicked him on the stomach. "GAHH!" He flew away a few inches as the raven lowered her foot with a huff.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT!" She went over to his side and started to step on him. She then sat on him and started to punch him. "YOU… LET… HER… GET... AWAY!"

"What...? Really...?"

"Yes!" Kuma groaned in frustration. "We can't go back and report that we let her get away!"

The brownhead managed to sit up despite the fact that his partner is still sitting on him. "Then... what are we suppose to do?"

The raven gave him a sadistic smirk. "Go carry all my stuff back to headquarters.~"

"Wha...? No!"

She stalked away while saying. "It's not my fault! You were the one responsible!"

"Fine. Fine." He let out a small sigh.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Me: Stay tune for the next chapter!**


	4. Punishment

**Me: I'm here with Chapter 3! Please R&amp;R and enjoy!**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Back at Shin Sekai, Pair 115's meeting place..._

"Nagisaka Kuma and Masamune Sota reporting back from duty, Sir!" Kuma reported back to her captain.

"Well look what we have here, still alive and kicking." The captain said while patting Kuma and Sota on the head. " Did you defeat her?"

"Target unable to apprehend, Sir!" The raven reported.

"You know you don't have to be so formal, it's not like we're strangers…" The captain paused, realizing what she had said and exclaimed. "WAIT! Unable to apprehend?! Do you know what will happen to both of you? A possibility of death for being unable to complete a secret world mission! How did you guys even find the guts to come back?" He turned away from them while shaking his head. "Why did I even choose two hot-headed idiots for this mission?"

"Excuse me, Sir! The only hot-headed idiot I see in this group is that man over there stuffing his face like a pig!" Kuma said, pointing to the brownhead.

"Well, I'm hungry and I'm not an idiot. You are!" Sota retorted back while stuffing his mouth with food.

"This is what I have to deal with, Sir." The raven sighed and shook her head..

"Deal with it! You're the one who left me alone to fight with the target; things would have been much easier if you came earlier!" Sota exclaimed as he continued to stuff himself with food.

"Me?! What about you? You forgot to think before you act during battle. You should have noticed that, fighting a clone is easy to recognize!" The raven retorted back to her partner.

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT IT!" Their captain shouted. "Both of you were wrong, and if this fight goes on, you're still not proving to me that you can go on any missions! You can't even seem to help each other! Haven't you heard of 'teamwork' before?!"

"Sir, we know what 'teamwork' means but I think she went easy on us." Kuma went over to Sota and took a chicken leg. "Our over-confidence made us underestimate her and her capability as a soldier."

"Yea, sorry bout that." The brownhead sighed. "I just wanted to show that I'm not weak and I completely forgot about our main goal during the fight."

"You're not weak, idiot." The raven said.

"Huh? Kuma did you say something?" Sota asked.

"What? No! I was just… just… just saying that I'm way stronger than you. You better catch up to me, dumbass!" The raven stuttered, running out of their meeting place and back to her room.

"What's with her?" The brownhead asked while continuing to stuff himself with food.

"Nothing important." The captain laughed. "You guys will not die. You both are strong. I'll bet my life on it."

"Sir…" Sota smiles to the captain, grabbing a handful of food while walking out of the room. "Either way, we would still have to face this punishment one way or another."

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Few Days Later…_

"Nagisaka Kuma and Masamune Sota, the council has determined your punishment for the failure of the SS mission. You must arrive at the council courtroom at noon. Unattendance will be considered as state crime." The speaker spoke from HQ.

The captain stood up from a chair and said. "It's time. Are you guys ready?"

"We're ready." Kuma said.

"Yea, we're not planning on dying yet." Sota replied.

The captain laughed, "I'll treat you guys to the usual once you're acquitted."

They both saluted and shouted. "We thank you for all you support!"

"Well said! Now go!"

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Noon..._

"Hey, who are the unlucky ones?"

"Heard it was the infamous wild pair."

"Heh. Why am I not surprised."

"Guys, shut it! Here they come."

Sota whistled and looked around the courtroom._ "_Its sure packed today, huh."

"Will you shut up? You're way too chill for something serious." said Kuma.

"It can't be helped since the mood here is way too dense." The brownhead laughed.

She sighed but the raven knew that things were too serious around headquarters but how can one not be when they are being sent to the 'Dungeon' or what others call it, 'The Cave of No End.'

In the past, the 'Dungeon' was a trial for the strongest warriors to face the cave, these soldiers were never seen or heard from again, in the end it was pointless to even try. As time goes on, people began to fear the 'Dungeon' since it was used for the councils' benefit. They had called it the 'second chance' but people knew that it was a method to remove the unneeded.

"Nagisaka Kuma. Masamune Sota. Rise and step forward!" One of its members demanded.

"Here we go." Sota said while standing to face the inevitable.

_We'll definitely make it._ Kuma stood up as well and they both faced what is in front of them.

"For the failure of Mission SS," The member of the council states. "Pair 115 will be hereby punished to 'The Cave of No End.' They will both be given one hour to prepare and arrive at the entrance of the 'Dungeon'. If there is anyone in objection to this penalty, please rise."

There was silence before them.

He coughed and continued. "With no one objecting to this penalty, Nagisaka Kuma and Masamune Sota will be sentenced to the trial. Court dismissed."

The onlookers began to exit. One looked at his friend and said. "Wow, that was tense."

"Yea, I'm lucky that I'm not one of them." They both left while laughing to themselves.

"Well, see you in an hour." The brownhead said and he exited the courtroom with the others.

"You better not be late." The raven calls out to him, determined to show they will be get out of the 'Trials' alive.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_At the same time…_

Saya made it back to the inn in Akai Ringo while holding apples in her hands. The owner greeted her with a smile but she did not return it back. The brunette went upstairs and the owner scratched his head in confusion.

As she nears her room, Saya heard the sounds of someone humming softly along with the sounds of sweeping. She opened the door and saw her partner, Kurosawa Kou, cleaning the room. She placed the apples that she is holding on a nearby table and stared intently at him.

He noticed her presences and flinched. "Saya! Don't stare at me like that! You know I hate that." The silver haired man looked away, not daring to look at her direction.

Holding back her laughter, the brunette said, "I found out where the sword is located."

Silence was among them.

Kou removed his apron and puts down the broom. "Where is it?" He ask while he went to get his gear.

"It's at the organization where the famous 'Cave of No End'. Today is the only day that the Gates finally opens. "

"Really?!" Kou exclaims while shuffling the floor to check if there is any dust on the floor.

"Um, Kou," Saya shakes her head in disapproval. "We need to go now."

"But what if we forget something?"

The brunette sighs. "You can clean it after we get the sword."

"What if you don't have the energy to use your powers?"

"That's what you're here for."

"Oh… umm… What about..."

"Kou, everything is clean! We need to go now or the Gates will close!"

The silver haired man jumped in surprise. He knew it wouldn't be good if Saya loses her temper. So, he heads towards the door. "Lets go then."

"Finally, he's getting out of the house." The brunette mutters as she follows closely behind.

Kou turned around. "Will you lock the door?"

"Yes! Just keep on walking!"

"Yes ma'am." He quickly walked out of the room, trying not to increase her anger more.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_One hour later, near the gates…_

One guard began to run towards the crowd. "The Gates are gonna open! Hurry!"

"Alright, alright." Another guard said as he runs out of the guardhouse while wearing his shoes. After the guard leaves, two people appeared out of nowhere.

_If he hadn't taken forever to get ready. _Saya lets out a loud sigh and stares at Kou, who was looking at the ground for anything to clean.

The silver haired man backs off a little. "What?! You know I don't like you staring at me. It gives me the chills."

_Hmph, you should be. _Saya smirks and continues to walk towards the Gates.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

"Hey Kuma?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Are you scared?"

"No... Oh, don't tell me. Are you scared?" The raven begins to giggle, causing the brownhead to fidget uncomfortable.

"Of course I… I am. Why wouldn't a.. an… anyone be?" Sota stammers.

Kuma's giggles ceased. "It's okay. The captain said we will get through this. That is what will we do."

"Yeah." The brownhead said while looking directly at the Gates of The Cave of No End. "Yeah."

"Pair 115, the Gates has been open. You may now walk forward." A guard announces, pushing the two towards their doom.

The raven slapped away his hand. "Hands off. We can walk by ourselves.."

The guard shrugged. "Suit yourself," was his only reply.

The Hall were loud with disbelief, but immediately went silent as Kuma and Sota appears in their view.

"Pair 115, who were punished for the failure of Mission SS, will now proceed toward the Gates."

Sota took a deep breath. "Well, here goes nothing."

Kuma begins to stretch her legs out. "Let's just charge forward."

The brownhead smiled. "Gladly."

While the two ran to the gates, the Hall cheered them on.

"Sota! You better come back to pay your bills!" Someone from the crowd shouted.

Another voice could be heard. "I still want to give you an new haircut, Kuma!"

"You'll make it out! I know you will!" The captain shouts, believing his own words.

The comments that were sent towards them were the ones of kindness and they did not stop running. As they went, the Hall fell silent. Some were crying and some were still cheering them on.

"Pair 115 has entered The Cave of No End. The Gates will now..."

The two figures pushed their way towards the entrance of the Gates. A brown haired women screamed. "NOW!"

A silver haired man emitted bright, white lights that almost blinded everyone. "Flash!" A turmoil was already spreading through the onlookers.

"Run!" Adrenaline began to pump through the brunette's body and she charged toward the Gates. "Barrier!" Pieces of material appeared out of nowhere, forming a gigantic box over the Gates.

"I'm coming!" The silver haired charged forward as well, expertly moving in and out of the crowd and dove into the box as it began to seal itself.

Once the two went in, the light disappeared and everyone slowly gained their vision back.

After the light had disappeared, one of the guards shouted in disbelief. "The Gates!"

A huge block made of unknown dark material covered the whole entrance of The Cave of No End. It was impenetrable and fearsome to stand upon.

The guard shouted a warning. "The Gates are now unable to close! Signal Code Red is now in effect!"

The Hall went into a panic, afraid about the idea that it is a possible raid from the enemy. This lead everyone into disarray. To be calm was not a possible answer.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

"Huh, what was that?" Sota exclaimed as he turned back in surprise.

"I don't know?!" Kuma replied back in confusion. They heard someone else voice rather than their own.

"Hurry up, you old man! The barrier won't hold on for very long!" The brunette shouted to a silver haired man that is sitting and panting hard to collect back his breath.

"Just.. hold… on... for… a minute." The silver haired man wheezed while raising his hand, motioning her to wait.

"What the?! I thought we were the only ones here!" The raven exclaimed, still in confusion.

"Weird… Let's go check it out." The brownhead said while walking back to the entrance. Walking slowly, the two peeked to see who the other pair was. The figure sitting on the floor noticed them.

He pointed at their direction. "Saya. Who are the other two?"

"Those two who went in are the ones that I bumped into earlier. They're not easy to deal with." Saya said calmy.

"Is that so?" The silver haired man stood back up after catching his breath.

The brownhead was in disbelief and asked. "Wait, we bumped into her before?" This caused him to be punched by Kuma

"They're the ones that we failed to apprehend. We were suppose to assassinate them." The raven explained calmly to her partner.

"That lady!?" Sota exclaimed, making Kou and Saya walk towards their direction.

"Well, nice meeting you two again." The brunette gave them a serene smile.

"Ahaha, very funny." The raven replied back sarcastically.

"I won't hold back this time." This brownhead said, readying his fighting stance.

Kou sighed. "So, I guess we are fighting?"

They were about to fight until a voice was heard from somewhere deep within the Cave. "WAIT!"

They all stopped what they are doing and looked at the direction of the voice. Silence was among them.

The voice spoke again. "Don' t fight. Please?

"Then I guess we're not fighting." Kou said as he sheathed back his katana. A man, tall and thin, came out of the shadows. A flood of questions came towards him.

"Who the hell are you?" Sota demanded. This earned him another punch from the raven.

Kuma looked at the man kindly and asked. "Are there any survivors in here?"

Saya blurted another question. "How long were you stuck in here?"

Kou let out a small cough. "You need a change of clothes and food for that thin body of yours." This earned him a kicked from the two females that were with them.

The man gulped. "My name in Kotaka Ao, the only survivor in this Cave. I was stuck here for 10 years, living through water and anything else I can find. If you don't mind sharing some of what you have, I will gladly accept. However, it's weird that you guys haven't disappeared yet." He began to shift uncomfortably in his position.

The brownhead's eye widen. "10 years! How old are you now?"

Ao scratched his chin for a moment. "I think I'm 30…"

The idea of 'disappearing' came across Saya's mind. "What do you mean by 'disappearing'?"

"Well, for 10 years, I've been trying to get out of this place. But whenever one comes in, they disappear into thin air immediately and the Gates automatically close. But you guys are different, you didn't disappear like the others. My partner disappeared after we went in." The blue haired man said while fidgeting.

Kuma managed to get the gist of what he is saying. "So, you were alone for 10 years in this Cave, unable to get out."

Sota scratched his head. "Just to let you know, we are planning to get out of the Cave."

The brunette shooked her head in disapproval. "No. We are not taking him with us."

"Ao, you can join us if you want." Kou said, extending out a hand.

"Thanks for your offer guys, I have already found a way out." Ao said, as he walked towards the opposite direction of the gates.

The raven began to following him as the others followed closely behind her. She asked. "Then, why are you still here?"

"I found something in the Cave stating that 'In order to get out of the cave, a group of a hero, a magician, a archer, a fighter, and a shield must awaken the mystical beast from its slumber.' I believe that this way, we will be able to get out."

"You're saying that we are the rest of the group." Sota said as he finally realized what the blue haired man is trying to explain.

"You didn't disappear like the others. So…" Ao pushed some rocks away and continued to walk forward.

The group continued their way,learning about Ao's past, having a dispute every once in a while, and sharing the food that Saya packed in her bag. The blue haired man stopped abruptly in front of a huge cave. "We're here."

A loud rumble could be heard within the cave. The whole group tensed up and began to unsheathe whatever weapons they have.

Kou let out a small hiss. "What was that?"

This was the blue haired man's comment. "Its the exit."

The raven let out a snort of disbelief. "How do you know?"

Ao shrugged. "The beast we are suppose to fight is in there."

The browhead let out a nervous laugh. "We have to fight that thing?"

"Yeah."

"Bring it." Saya said, readying her swords.

The beast let out a loud howl, taunting them to come.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Me: I hope you enjoy that!**

**Small review for characters!**

**Saya - The quiet, yandere one**

**Kuma- The tsundere, sadist one**

**Kou - The quiet and shy one**

**Sota - The idiot (yes the idiot)**

**Ao - (He's Usopp like. :D)**


End file.
